The present application relates to the tele-operation of industrial robots. Tele-operation of industrial robots occurs when an operator is located apart from a robot when the robot performs work. An industrial robot is typically an automatically controlled, programmable, multipurpose manipulator programmable in three or more axes. Examples of industrial robots are robots located at a fixed position and robots that are mobile by themselves or mobile because the robot is mounted on a device that it is itself mobile such as a motorized vehicle or mounted on a track or gantry etc. By located apart from each other is meant that the operator and tele-operated industrial robot are either within the line of sight of each other or are separated from each other by a barrier through which the operator can see the robot that is controlled by the operator, or are at a distance from each other such that the operator cannot see the robot with his or her eyes. A tele-operated robot system may include a see through barrier to separate the operator from work performed by the robot that is hazardous to the health or safety of the operator. Applications for tele-operated industrial robots include machining, handling of hazardous materials, assembling/disassembling, operation in a contaminated environment, inspection and service, or other operations in an unmanned, harsh outdoor environment such as offshore, desert, Arctic, Antarctic, subsea and space. Present proposals for contact force limiting for industrial robots suffer from a number of drawbacks and disadvantages. There remains a significant need for the unique apparatuses, systems and methods disclosed herein.